


No home to call my own

by Bingo (Zebra), Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [8]
Category: Captain Future - Fandom
Genre: AU Bingo Fill, Advent Calendar - Day 8, Advent Challenge 2011, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Beta Wanted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Bingo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ages gone a discussion is overheard and a journey continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No home to call my own

**Author's Note:**

> This also fills the [Alternate Universe Bingo](http://au-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt "Middle Ages".

"That's him. The Wizard."

"They say he experiments on the dead."

"I heard his house is bewitched and can turn water into wine."

"Just look how tall he is and at all this red hair. He must be in league with the devil."

"And look at the company he keeps. The pale guy, Adam says, he saw him with a different hair color and a scar across his face. He even saw him change his face."

"Adam is a drunkard. For a drink, he'll tell you whatever you want to hear."

"But just look at the pale one. All pasty and white like a corpse."

"Yes, and Ingham said, that he saw the hair almost falling off."

"Careful, there is the black one. They say he eats people and can carry a big oak as if it weights nothing."

Grag passed by, carrying a sack of wheat. Maybe it was time to move again, the villagers were talking too much. Curtis wouldn't like this, he hated packing up all his experiments and having to find a new place to carry them out.

It was the same everywhere they went. Soon enough the people would comment about the red giant, the white corpse and the black child-eater. If only the people wouldn't be so mistrustful, Curtis was a resourceful man. He could heal their stock and kin. He could teach them how to care for their crops so they'd have bigger harvests.

"Thomas saw the girl. As fair haired as the sun, beautiful like a princess. Someone should save her from that devil's clutches."

"Someone should tell the clergyman."

"But we have to be careful, I have a little boy at home. I don't him to be bewitched in revenge."

"And the harvest is almost in. There mustn't be another drought."

Garg hurried his steps.

It was time to move, before they had to face another mob with burning torches and worse.

* * *

Curtis didn't look back as he left another house behind.

Their meager belongings had been packed into the two carriages.

It was night, they'd be long gone should anybody come looking for them, but maybe they had caught it fast enough this time, so the villagers would simply be satisfied with them being gone.

They continued towards the south east, Curtis hoped that eventually they'd come to lands in which the church didn't wield its terrible power, to lands where they were simply exotic foreigners and not demonic abominations.

Otho and Ezra, the ones most easily disguised as normal people, where driving the carriages.

Next to Curtis Joan gave another weak cough. He had to find a way to heal her fast, she wouldn't last much longer. Which was their other reason to turn south, they hoped the warmer climate would help Joan.

She never complained and always tried too hard to help, but the constant moving and fear of capture were taking a large toll on her.

Curtis pulled the fur cloak closer around her, trying to lend her warmth and comfort in his embrace.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
